


icy

by fragrance



Series: 우딴 ficlets [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst without plot, M/M, i just want to see them break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrance/pseuds/fragrance
Summary: should there ever be a reason for leaving?





	icy

_icy_

_dongmin x sanha._

_421 words._

 

* * *

 

 

“Say it again.”

 

In an empty park by the river, a young man in his school uniform was standing there. He ignored the falling snow that almost blocked out his view to the figure in front of him, overlooking the fact how his cold fingertips could barely even move due to the freezing weather. Lee Dongmin, the other brunette standing across of him, took a deep breath while clenching his hand tightly, like he was about to break the silver ring in his hand. “I said I need a break. Let’s just be friends from now on, Yoon Sanha.”

It would be impossible for him to forget hollowness that oozed in between them the next three seconds after he finished the sentence, and the very next thing he saw was the boy, whose sweet smile decorated every corner of his heart since the first time they met, quietly lowering his head and _laughed_.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

 

Biting down his tongue hard, it seemed that he’d do anything to keep those tears that had been leaking around the corners of his eyes. He’d do anything so they wouldn’t leak – _definitely not in front of this jerk_ , he decided. Sanha stifled another giggle, not minding Dongmin’s intense stare on him at all.

 

“It’s not like you’re ever in love with me to begin with.”

 

He took a deep breath, before finally gathered all the courage to wipe his puffy eyes with the hem of his brown coat. He looked back into the older's eyes, wishing he could find the words ‘no, I did’ or ‘this is a mistake, I want you to stay’, but those warm eyes were looking down, clearly avoiding him. ‘Did you hate me so much that you couldn’t even look at me for the last time?’ were the words waiting at the tip of his tongue, but instead he put his hands into the pockets of his clothes, taking a step back as he gave the older a smile – although it was unlike anything Dongmin ever seen before. 

 

In his memory, Sanha’s smile was so bright, so blinding. This time, there was not even a gleam of light found in that smile – and he looked like he could crumble anytime. Just right when Dongmin thought he could rush out to envelope him in a tight embrace, he could hear Sanha’s raspy voice that felt colder than winter in January.

 

"Be happy. You deserve it."

 

Sanha turned his back and immediately dashed off, leaving Dongmin in his spot alone.


End file.
